


Everything Is That Way - Forward

by Tahyra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers vs X-men, During AvX, F/M, Hurt, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahyra/pseuds/Tahyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision finds himself cradling his unconscious ex-wife. He still cares a hell of a lot more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is That Way - Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. Cap's dialogue has been borrowed from Bendis' Avengers.

“Close the portal.” His own voice rattles in his ears. It’s hollow and robotic, more so than usual. Vision looks down at the unconscious woman he appears to be cradling in his arms. He doesn’t remember making the decision to pick her up, he must have done it instinctively. She’s bleeding. Her tights are torn; the carnation pink clashing somewhat with the dark red gash. A teardrop of blood runs down her temple from an open wound above her eyebrow. Vision presses his lips together. She’ll live.

 

The Vision realises he’s been staring at his ex-wife for far too long. He glances up at the people surrounding him, setting his shoulders as if challenging anyone to make a comment. When nobody does, he steps out of the crowd towards the centre of the town. Even though Wanda will live, she still needs medical attention. And he does not want to be in the vicinity when she awakens with a headache. He feels his face relax involuntarily at the thought. His wife has… his _ex_ -wife had a terrible temper on her when a headache plagued her.

 

Vision sighs.

 

Her body feels so familiar to him. The softness of her thigh against his fingers, the tendons behind her knee that rests against his fingers, her shoulder muscles, even the distance between her ribs. He blinks. Wanda always accused him of being so… mathematical. So literal sometimes. He would insist that she was just perfect, that he had to memorise her every detail so that her image was etched into his mind. He had never managed the feat. No memory could ever quite capture her beauty, that perfection. He misses her. The Vision pushes away the unwanted longing that’s beginning to build in his chest.

 

_“There’s nothing back there for you now,” Cap had explained, placing a hand on Vision’s shoulder. The Vision’s knees had given in, tears began to form behind his pupil-less eyes. He loved her, and she’d betrayed him…_

 

He risks a glimpse at her face. Her head has dropped back unceremoniously, bouncing slightly with each step he takes. Shifting his left arm slightly, he repositions her so her head rests gently against his shoulder. He feels obliged to at least help her maintain some dignity in her weakened state, even after everything she’d done. Her dark curls hide her face from him, sticking to her somewhat smeared lipstick. There’s nothing he can do to correct that. That shouldn’t bother him, and yet it does.

 

Wanda lets out a gentle moan against his chest, obviously stirred by the repositioning. Vision quickens his pace. The streets have become somewhat narrower, the buildings taller. They’ve visited her before, however, and so the Vision knows precisely where he is. He takes the next left, then the second right and passes through the automatic glass doors.

“Is she critical?”

The question comes from a surprisingly small woman, well dressed, clearly not a doctor.

“No,” he replies simply, stepping forward, predicting her directions.

“Then fourth door on the right, a doctor will be with you immediately.” She taps her fingers against her clipboard gently and takes a deep breath before disappearing into a nearby room. By the focus that had etched itself into her features, Vision can tell they are prepared for incoming Avenger casualties.

 

The fourth door on the right is, thankfully, already ajar. Stepping through it easily, the Vision places Wanda gently on the bed. He tilts her head upwards so her airway remains unobstructed and stretches her legs out so she is comfortable. He hesitates, then reaches out and brushes her hair from her face. His gloved fingers rest against her cheek and he feels something tug in the back of his throat. Vision swallows, blinking back his tears. He loves her. He truly does. And he wishes nothing more than to have her back, to wrap his arms around her, to capture her lips in a kiss. He allows his thumb to brush over her cheekbone. But he can’t. He cannot allow himself to feel this way. The Captain had said to leave that behind him. There is no going back. Vision gently rubs off the smeared scarlet lipstick from Wanda’s chin before being forced out by a tall greying man.

 

She was in good hands now.

 

_“Everything is that way – forward,” Steve continued. His soothing tones sounded dull. Vision didn’t want to hear this. He did not want a life without Wanda. His hand curled around the fabric of his cloak. “You need to look forward.”_

 

Vision clicks the door shut behind him and rests his forehead against its cool wooden surface. He needs to look forward. He lets go of the door handle, exhales, and leaves.


End file.
